parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Living Dead Dolls: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut
The Living Dead Dolls: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut is a 1999 American kids animatedmusical comedy film parody of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Comedy Central animated television series Living Dead Dolls. The film was directed by series creator Trey Parker and stars the regular television cast of Parker, Matt Stone, Mary Kay Bergman, and HunterHayes, with guest performances by George Clooney, Eric Idle and Mike Judge. The film follows the nine dolls Sadie, Hollywood, Snow, Hollow, The Lost, Calico, Period, Sugar, and Kenny McCormick as they sneak into an G-rated film featuring Canadian actors Terrance and Phillip and begin cursing incessantly. Eventually, their mothers pressure the United States to wage war against Canada for allegedly corrupting their children. Sadie, Hollywood, Snow, Hollow, The Lost, Calico, Period, Sugar, and Kenny McCormick go to a cinema to see Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire, which stars the dolls' favorite Canadian comedy duo Terrance and Phillip. However, the dolls are refused entry due to the film being G-rated, so they pay a homeless man to accompany them. The following day, the dolls begin swearing in class, and are sent to Mr. Mackey, the school counselor, who informs their mothers. Later, the dolls see the film again, and Kenny bets Calico $100 that she can set her fart on water like Terrance in the film. Kenny immolates himself and ultimately dies, leading to Sadie, Hollywood, Snow, Hollow, The Lost, Calico, Period, Sugar, and Kenny McCormick being grounded. The Dolls Sent Kenny is sent to Hell, where he is tormented by Satan and Saddam Hussein. Back on Earth, the parents of Living Dead Dolls organize a dollcott against Canada and Terrance and Phillip, which is led by Kyle's mother, Sheila. Terrance and Phillip are arrested as war criminals. When the United States refuses to release the duo, Canada retaliates by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. Sheila and President Bill Clinton announce that the United States will go to war with Canada and have Terrance and Phillip executed at a USO show. After overhearing Cailco leading the children in a song degrading her, Sheila has Dr. Vosknocker implant a V-Chip. The device gives Calico an electric shock every time she swears. Back in Hell, Satan declares that if the blood of the two innocent Canadians touches American soil, he will invade Earth. Later, Kenny's ghost visits Calico to warn her of the consequences of executing Terrance and Phillip. After failing to convince their parents, the dolls decide to take matters into their own hands. They form La Resistance and Gregory tells Stan to recruit a God-hating French expert on covert operations named "The Mole". La Resistance infiltrate the USO show, but The Mole is discovered and killed by guard dogs. The remaining dolls attempt to warn their mothers about what will happen if Terrance and Phillip are killed, but they are laughed at, and Mr. Garrison activates the electric chair. A Canadian force attacks the base and a battle ensues between the two armies. In the confusion, the dolls are able to free Terrance and Phillip, though Cartman's V-chip begins to malfunction. The mothers, seeing the destruction their movement has incited, decide to give up and look for their children. Sadie leads the dolls to Terrance and Phillip, who have been cornered by the US army. La Resistance forms a human shield while Hollywood tries to persuade the army and his mother against killing the two. Sheila refuses and shoots Terrance and Phillip, which results in Satan, his minions, and Saddam attacking Earth. As a result, Sheila regrets everything. Saddam tries to usurp Satan's authority, but is sent back to Hell and killed, thanks to Calico's malfunctioning V-Chip and Kenny's encouragement. Satan then grants Kenny a wish; Kenny asks for everything to return to how it was before the war, even though it means he will have to go back to Hell. He takes off his hood to say goodbye to her friends, but instead of returning to Hell, Kenny ascends to Heaven due to his act of sacrifice. Everything returns to normal in Living Dead Dolls. CastEdit Sadie Hollywood Snow Hollow The Lost Calico Period Sugar Kenny McCormick Ike Broflovski Gregory Agana Cookie Bebe Stevens Thomas The Tank Engine Shelley Marsh Mole Red Sheila Broflovski Sharon Marsh Liane Cartman Carol McCormick Leopold Butters Stotch Herbert Garrison Mr. Mackey Terrance Henry Stoot Phillip Niles Argyle Satan Saddam Hussein Ticket Taker Man In Theatre Woman In Theatre Clitoris Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Living Dead Dolls Parodies Category:Living Dead Dolls Movies Spoofs